


Acceptance is Welcomed

by puzzlingnerd57



Series: Smosh Squad Shots [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Boyfriends, Courtney finds out, Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Noah is worried, Olivia finds out, Sequel, Shayne is supportive, explaining things, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: They've kissed (literally) and made up, they've moved on from the past. But how to tell the friends? Hopefully, they don't find out by walking in on them...





	Acceptance is Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> This puppy is the sequel to Confidence is Key, a.k.a. the story where Shayne is an idiot and Noah is head over heels, and they work things out after the first clothes swap. Shout out to the guest who left kudos and whyimgoingtohell for bookmarking the story within 24 hours of my posting it! You guys rock! Anyways, I was considering writing this since I wrote the last line of the previous story, but I kind of struggled to get Courtney’s character right. Don’t kill me please.

Noah picked up his phone as it buzzed on the table next to him. A new text from Shayne popped up on the screen.  
‘wanna get lunch today?’ He smiled as he read it. It had been less than a day since he and Shayne had gotten together, and only about 12 hours since they had kissed for the first time. Memories of what led up to their kiss and relationship floated through his head, only to be erased by the buzzing of his phone once again.  
‘you can pick.’ Letting out a quick laugh, Noah answered.  
‘Sure. In-and-Out?’ It didn’t take long for a response to come in.  
‘sounds good. Closet at noon’  
‘Can’t wait.’  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Shayne knew this would be one of the hardest days of his life. He and Noah had agreed that it wouldn’t go over well with the rest of the squad after what had happened the previous few days if they walked in as a happy couple. It would be better if they eased the group into it, starting with Keith, then Olivia and once they had accepted it, Courtney. They decided to be quiet about it, and figure out how to approach the subject over lunch.   
As Shayne walked into the office space, he knew for an absolute fact that Courtney’s glare would be on him all day. He kept his own gaze away from the fuming blonde, and focused on the fact that Noah wasn’t mad, they had made up, they had a lunch date, they were a thing. Said individual glanced up at the muscular blonde as he walked in and sat down across from Olivia. He smiled faintly, and nodded so slightly it was only noticed by him.  
Olivia barely skimmed her eyes over the male, and Shayne took that as a good sign. She wasn’t completely pissed off at him, upset, but not about ready to rip his head off. Keith was in a similar state to the shorter Asian, if only slightly warmer in his greeting. He made a faint noise before ignoring the other male. Courtney’s glare continued to chill him, but the constant mantra of Noah’s not mad, they were okay, they were together kept him from freezing up.  
The hours passed slowly, and Shayne swore it was because of the cold that radiated off the blonde Chicago native had frosted the clock over. But soon enough it was lunch time, and Shayne bolted from the room, heading straight for the space the Squad had claimed. While each of them had a different name for the space, the Hidey Hole, the Squad room, etc., Shayne would forever remember it as the old prop closet.  
Reaching the room, he settled in on one of the bean bag chairs, and pulled out his phone. Noah would be here soon.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
“Finally! Lunch!” Keith crowed as the clock ticked to noon. The squad let out a collective sigh as they registered that the morning was over.  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Courtney cried as she grabbed her jacket and bag. “Squad lunch! Squad lunch!” she chanted, spinning in her chair as she spoke.  
“You guys go on ahead.” Noah said, briefly looking up from the script he was working on.  
“Man, you sure?” Keith asked, looking at his friend. He had to admit that Noah was looking better than he had the day before, but he still looked down.  
“Yeah, I just really want to finish this up. I’ll eat, I promise” He explained. The trio smiled before they walked out of the room. Noah grinned back and kept typing as the door closed and their voices got further and further away. He felt his phone buzz as a new text arrived.  
‘ready when u r ;)’  
Noah smiled at Shayne’s text and quickly responded.  
‘On my way’ He packed his bag up and made his way to the Squad space where his boyfriend (and wasn’t that just great) was waiting to go to lunch.  
“Hey.” He said as he entered the room. The blonde had turned on the lights and was lounging in one of the bean bag chairs, looking like the perfect mix of boredom and anticipation.  
“Hey yourself.” Shayne purred as Noah walked in. He hoisted himself out of the squishy seat and pulled Noah in for a hug.  
“Did this morning seem really long to you too?” he asked. Noah nodded against his shoulder.  
“Courtney wasn’t helping. She really hates you right now.” He whispered mournfully. There was no way the confrontation later on would end well. Shayne pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
“It’ll all work out. Now, before we go, we should probably make sure that last night wasn’t just a fluke.” Shayne murmured into Noah’s ear.  
“How should we do that?” Noah replied. Shayne gently took Noah’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. He felt Noah respond in turn, moving with him. He had no clue how long they were kissing for, but it seemed like no time at all before they parted. Suddenly, a presence made itself known from their place in the doorway.  
“Oh my God.”   
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Olivia Sui wasn’t a person prone to holding grudges. She also wasn’t prone to judging people or events based on one side of the story. It made her seem incredibly passive and quiet, but she preferred to think of herself as fair. After all, one person may have punched the other, but unless the person who got punched spoke up, it was 100% possible that they were the one who started it. When Courtney had texted her that something had happened with Noah, she did everything in her power not to immediately blame someone. When Noah explained that Shayne was involved, she forced herself to take a step back and concentrate on helping her friend out. When he walked in that Monday and the day ended badly, again with Shayne involved, she once again focused on helping Noah out. Why wouldn’t she? Her friend was hurting, that was the priority. The he-said, she-said stuff could wait until their friend was better.  
When Noah walked in the next morning looking perfectly fine though, every judgement that had been repressed rushed through her mind. They swirled around and twisted until they formed a single conclusion; it was Shayne’s fault. All of it. Including Noah seeming perfectly alright. Shayne was the center of the whole thing. Despite that, Olivia could hardly fault the man. Shun him, yes. Ignore him, of course. But she couldn’t fault him. For all they knew, Shayne got some really bad news the previous day. Maybe he wasn’t feeling good, or something else happened. It could have been him just being horrible, but he never spoke up, so how could she judge him?  
As she, Keith and Courtney left the office space at lunch, something tugged at her. She couldn’t quite put a name to it, but something told her to wait.  
“Hey guys. I’ll meet you outside.” She said. Courtney frowned at her, confused, but Olivia motioned downwards and realization spread over the blonde’s face. She led Keith away and Olivia headed towards the bathrooms. As soon as her friends were out of sight, she doubled back and ducked behind a divider to wait for Noah. She just wanted to make sure he was alright. If, as he said, he really was just finishing up and then eating, she would leave.   
A few moments later, her target walked out of the office space and headed down the hallway that lead to the Squad Cave. Keeping her distance, she followed him, keeping at least 15 feet between them. As he reached the cave, he walked in instantly, and she froze. She snuck closer, but couldn’t make out anything. Was he alone? Inching closer, she managed to get in a position that allowed her to glance through the gap in the door. Huffing quietly as she realized she could barely see anything, she carefully pushed the door open more.  
As she took in the scene before her, her eyes popped and her jaw dropped. Noah was… he and Shayne were…  
“Oh my God.”  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Noah and Shayne sprang apart at the sound of Olivia’s voice, startled. Neither of them had heard her open the door, and neither of them knew that she was even there.  
“Olivia!” Noah practically choked out, almost gasping for breath as his heart raced. He thought that she had gone to lunch with Courtney and Keith.  
“You… you guys are… what?” She stammered, eyes wide with shock. Noah took a step back, worried about her reaction. Shayne felt Noah step back towards him, and wrapped him in a warm, grounding hug.  
“We’re together.” Shayne admitted, holding his boyfriend close.  
“But, what happened yesterday!” She gasped. Noah shifted uncomfortably in his boyfriend’s grasp. He had been hoping that Olivia wouldn’t be upset, but it didn’t seem like things were working out that way.  
“Was the result of me being an idiot.” Shayne replied. “I didn’t want to embarrass Noah by jumping him here at the office.”   
Olivia stayed still, processing the information. She and Courtney knew that Shayne like Noah. They had convinced Noah to have a minor makeover. The day he walks in with it, Shayne pushes him away. He did that because he was worried about his reaction. Ignoring her friend’s worried stares, she pulled out her phone and dialed her friend’s number.  
“Hey, where are you?” Courtney asked her.  
“Still in the office. My guts are giving me a bit of trouble. Pick me up the usual?” She replied, watching carefully as Shayne turned Noah around and held him close.  
“Feeling okay?” the blonde asked, worried.  
“Yeah, just don’t know how a car ride would sit with me. Take your time though. Like I said, the guts don’t like me too much at the moment.” The two had a few moments of conversation, with Olivia confirming her order before hanging up.  
“Why didn’t you tell her?” Noah blurted out, confused. Olivia and Courtney were best friends. Why wasn’t she spilling the beans.  
“I don’t judge situations based on one side of the story. Besides, you two wouldn’t be making out if something hadn’t changed. And you probably don’t want Courtney finding out over the phone.” Noah and Shayne exchanged looks as Olivia walked around them and sat down on one of the beanbag chairs.  
“Yesterday, I wasn’t expecting Noah to look that way when he walked in…”   
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
“So… You guys talked, you guys kissed, and now you’re a thing.” Olivia summed up in a short sentence. Noah nodded from where he was curled against Shayne in a bean bag chair.   
“It just kind of happened. I mean, you know that I really liked Shayne, but didn’t think he liked me back. When he came to my place, everything just fell together.” Olivia smiled at her friends, happy that a. things had worked out, and b. they told her about this whole thing.  
“Anyways, we were hoping to break the news to Courtney gently. We planned to tell you and Keith first, because maybe you would be able to keep Court from flipping out as much.” Shayne revealed.   
“Of course I’ll help. But first, let’s get some lunch. We can talk them.”  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
“Alright, see you guys tomorrow!” Keith called as he left the office space. Olivia waved to him, and he closed the door, leaving Courtney and Olivia at their desks. Noah and Shayne had left a little early to put their plan to tell Courtney into action. Now, it was Olivia’s time to shine.  
“Hey, Court?” she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen with Keith’s departure. The blond hummed in response.  
“This whole thing with Noah and Shayne… are we sure that Shayne hates Noah?” Courtney froze in her seat, looking up at the Asian.   
“What else could it be?” She asked.  
“Well, maybe he got some bad news, or wasn’t feeling good, or had a bad headache or something. You said you talked to him yesterday right? Did he seem off to you?” Courtney sighed, saving her work.  
“He seemed really upset, so I mean, he could have gotten news. I just don’t know. It’s just, Shayne really hurt Noah, and didn’t say why, or even try and defend himself.” She explained, frustrated with the whole situation.  
“Yeah, I get that. It’s just… like you said, we don’t know. It’s not like Shayne goes out of his way to hurt us on a normal day.” Olivia reminded her friend. She glanced up at the clock. Shayne and Noah should be in the cave by now.  
“Look, why don’t we take a break. It’s basically time to leave anyways. How about we hang in the Squad Cave for a bit.” She suggested. Courtney looked at her friend. Seeing the concern was enough to get her moving.   
“In all honesty, if Noah wants to forgive Shayne, and they decide to interact again, that’s his call. Just saying.” Olivia whispered as the girls walked out of the office towards the cave.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
They were back in the cave.   
It had only been a few hours, but they were back. Him and Shayne, Shayne and him. They hadn’t expected to be discovered, they were waiting to be revealed.  
“Are we really doing this?” Noah asked, pacing around the small space as they waited for Olivia to bring Courtney along.  
“If we don’t do it now, we probably will never do it.” Shayne gently reminded his boyfriend. Noah shook his head as he circled.  
“It’s just… she’s going to be pissed. Really pissed! I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” He mourned. Shayne stood up and pulled the brunette into his arms, soothing him.  
“Babe, it’ll be alright. If she’s mad, then we stay friends with Olivia and Keith. If she’s okay with it, we stay friends with Olivia and Keith and her.” Noah wrapped his arms around the blonde and tried to shrink down in his arms.  
“I’m scared though.” He whispered. Shayne squeezed him tighter, before carefully moving them backwards towards the pile of plush pillows and bean bags. Noah sighed and snuggled closer when the world suddenly tipped over. He let out a shriek of terror before he landed with a plop on top of his boyfriend, who had just dropped them into the pile of foam and cloth. He stared at the muscular blond under him before bursting into delighted laughter.  
“Whatever happens, it doesn’t matter. You and me babe, que sera sera.” Shayne purred into Noah’s ear before he pulled him down into a slow, passionate kiss.  
===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0=  
Courtney backed away from the cracked open door silently, her mind processing what she was witnessing. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to look at her best friend, who was watching her nervously.  
“Yeah, they are.” She whispered in response to the blonde’s unspoken question. Courtney stared at her with wide eyes.  
“You knew?” She asked quietly.  
“They told me earlier. They’re happy.” Olivia responded, nodding her head towards the couple, who were cuddled up to each other, exchanging brief kisses between whispered conversation. Courtney watched them before she walked back up to the door. Pushing it open further, she stayed next to the door.  
“Don’t hurt him.” She said, looking at the boys who were staring up at her from their seat. She bit her lip, hoping that she hadn’t ruined things. Noah glanced at Shayne, who gave a short nod. Bolting out of his seat, Noah grabbed his friend and pulled her into a hug that she happily returned.  
“Thank you.” He whispered. She nodded. What else was there to do? Shayne and Noah were happy, Olivia supported them, and it was obvious that they cared for each other.  
“You guys told Keith right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see Keith's reaction? It would be pretty short, and not angsty at all, 'cause Keith's chill, but I'm open to writing it.


End file.
